


Colour

by DonTheRock



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Deaf, Deaf Character, Disney Channel, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Queer Character, Sign Language, Teen Romance, Teenagers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonTheRock/pseuds/DonTheRock
Summary: Iris always thought she was straight, but that assumption is put on trial when she meets a kind-hearted girl named Libby at her younger brother's band concert. As the girls begin to care more and more about each other, they struggle to figure out how to define this new part of themselves, and how to be honest to the world about who they are.This is a story about the unbreakable bonds of love, friendship, and family, and the way one person can change your whole view of the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to let you know that since much of the dialogue will be in sign language and not spoken, I will reserve italics solely for when someone is speaking in sign language (excluding my author's notes, which will still be in italics), unlike my other stories where italics were thoughts as well. Sometimes a person will be speaking out loud while using sign language, but you'll be able to tell when those times are. If the dialogue is only in italics, it means someone is only signing, without verbalizing.

**Iris' POV**  
  
  


"I want a girlfriend," Amber sighs as she watches TJ and Cyrus laughing together and acting all cute in a booth at The Spoon.

Amber, Andi and I sit in a row on the stools at the counter, all sharing a basket of baby taters as we gaze at the happy couple. I can't believe I didn't realize he was gay when I dated him. He seems so much more comfortable around his boyfriend now than he ever was around me.

"Same," Andi says.

Amber turns her eyes to Andi and they lock stares for a moment, both clearly pondering the situation. Amber's been out as a lesbian for a few months now, but Andi only told us she was pan a couple weeks ago, and I've been sensing the tension between them ever since.

"Guess we're in the same boat," Amber finally says as she frantically reaches to open the menu. "I'm in the mood for a milkshake."

"Me too," Andi says," but I don't think I can finish an entire one."

"We could share," Amber suggests. "I'll ask for two cups."

"Thanks," Andi responds. "What flavour are you getting?"

"What flavour do you want?"

Andi shrugs. "Anything is fine."

"Strawberry?"

"Why would you get strawberry when there's Oreo?"

"I thought you didn't care," Amber teases.

Andi puts her elbow on the counter, letting her head rest in her hand. "Because I thought you'd want Oreo."

Amber giggles before saying, "Oreo it is."

I watch as the girls and smile wide together, both of their faces blushing red.

"So you both want girlfriends," I say, trying to hint at the obvious solution.

"Yeah?" Amber responds, clearly clueless.

I shake my head. "Nevermind."

"What about you?" Andi asks me. "Any boys you have your eye on?"

"Not really," I reply before popping another baby tater into my mouth.

Andi pouts. "Darn. I was hoping one of us would have a love life so I could become invested in it."

I nearly choke on my food as I try to hold back my laughter.

"I could set you up with someone," Amber offers to me.

"Like how you set me up with Cyrus?"

"Okay, I promise this guy won't be gay," she assures.

I shake my head. "No thanks. I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now."

"Suit yourself," Amber responds. "But I know a ton of guys who would love to go out with you, so just let me know if you change your mind."

"Thanks."

"Hey, by the way," she says, changing the subject, "what are you guys doing tonight?"

"I've got to go to my brother's school concert," I reply.

"Flynn?"

"Yeah."

"What does he play?" Andi asks.

"The euphonium."

"That's cool," she chirps.

"Have you ever heard a euphonium? He likes to play it on Sunday mornings when I'm trying to sleep."

Andi laughs a little. "That's not so cool."

"Yeah."

"Okay, how about tomorrow?" Amber asks.

"I'm free," I answer.

"I'm not," Andi says. "I'm hanging out with Libby."

Amber frowns. "I wanted to have a girls night."

"You two have it without me," I say.

"Are you sure?" Amber asks.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Does tonight work, Andi?"

Andi grins. "Tonight's great. Can I bring Buffy?"

"Of course."

Amber smiles but I know she'd rather have it be just her and Andi. She hasn't admitted it yet, but it's hard to miss the obvious feelings she has for the girl.

"Now where's our server?" Amber wonders. "I want a milkshake."

______________________________________

My parents sit happily in the front seats of the car, oblivious to the flailing arms of my brothers invading my personal bubble in front of me as they sign their conversation to each other. Why'd I pick the middle seat?

"The prequels are awesome!" Flynn shouts from my left, his signing hands almost hitting my face.

 _They're predictable and cheesy,_ Clayton, the younger of the two, signs from my right, his hands punching forcefully at the air as they make the signals.

"Will you guys shut up?" I say, forcing my hands between them for both to see my motions. "Every Star Wars movie is good!"

"Iris, don't yell at your brothers," My mom says from the front of the car.

Clayton gazes up at me, waiting for me to tell him what Mom said since she can't sign while driving.

When I don't translate, Flynn jumps in, shoving his hands in front of my face again, saying, "Mom's mad at Iris."

I groan and sink back in my seat.

 _Why are you so grumpy?_  Clayton asks.

"I'm not grumpy!" I argue.

"I bet she's mad because she can't get a boyfriend," Flynn says.

"Definitely not that."

 _Yeah, why did your last boyfriend break up with you?_ Clayton asks.

"That's none of your business."

"We're here!" My dad calls out.

"Finally," I mumble.

The vehicle pulls to a stop against the curb in front of the school, and my mom puts it in park. Instantly, my brothers bolt out of the car and run up to the school, making my mother need to jog after them. I step out onto the curb where my dad waits to lock the car.

"Was your day okay?" he asks me. "You seem stressed."

"That's just how teenagers are," I respond. "We're all stressed."

"Okay," he mutters, giving up on getting anything out of me.

"Why are we here so early?" I ask as we walk toward the doors of the elementary school.

"Your brother needed to be here early to get ready with the band."

"They need half an hour to get ready?"

"Apparently," Dad says.

He opens the door for me and I enter into the foyer. It's cluttered with parents standing around and chatting. Behind them is the gymnasium where a stage has been set up with chairs laid out in several rows on the floor in front of it. Aside from a few people, the room is empty. One of the people sitting is my mom, who we go up to and take our seats beside. Bored, I pull out my phone to check Instapic, but after scrolling through everything new, I decide I'm not going to sit here and wait for 20 more minutes.

"I'm gonna go outside," I say.

"Okay," Mom responds. "Be back before the concert starts."

I nod before walking out from the row of chairs, toward the back door of the gym that leads outside. Right away, the golden sunlight hits my face, blinding me for a moment before my eyes adjust. Then a playground fades into view at the other end of the tarmac. It sits unused, save for one girl lying on top of the circular monkey bars. As I approach her, I notice the way her red hair dangles down in short curls. I step up onto the black platform at the end the bars and look up at her. Her eyes are focussed up on the blue sky.

"You look too old to be in elementary school," I say as I hoist myself up onto the monkey bars to sit across the ring from her.

She doesn't react until I'm settled with my legs hanging over the edge of the bars, at which point she startles upright and begins to sign to me.

_I'm sorry. I'm deaf._

Without hesitation, I start signing back to her. "I was saying you look too old to be in elementary school."

 _You know ASL?_ she signs in surprise.

"My brother is deaf," I explain.

She smiles.  _You were right; I'm not in elementary school. I'm in middle school, but I'll be in high school next year. What about you?_

"I'm in high school now. I'm Iris by the way."

She spells out her name, signing,  _Libby._

The name sounds familiar, but I can't recall where I've heard it.

"Are you here to watch someone at the concert?" I ask.

_My sister. She plays the clarinet._

"That's neat. My brother, Flynn, plays the euphonium."

_Is he the one who is deaf?_

No, that's my other brother, Clayton, but he likes when Flynn plays the euphonium because it's easy to feel the vibrations of the noise.

 _Lucky,_ she responds. _The clarinet is hard to feel. Do you have any other siblings?_

"Just two brothers. You?"

_I also have a brother._

"How old is he?"

_He's my age. We're twins._

"That's cool. Is he here too?"

 _He's inside,_  she answers,  _with the rest of my family._

"You don't want to be in there with them?"

She shrugs.  _My parents like to bother me about what I'm doing. They say I spend too much time in my room and should go out and make more friends and stuff._

"I get that," I say. "My parents want me to talk to them more, and my brothers just want me to get a boyfriend so that they can play Fortnite with him."

Libby giggles before responding,  _I'm surprised you don't already have a boyfriend. You're very pretty._

That makes me smile. "Thanks, you too. Do you have a boyfriend?"

_No. I don't really want one._

"I see. You're just going to be a strong, independent woman then?"

She grins.  _I'm already that._

Something about her confidence is charming to me, and I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear as I laugh along with her.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of screeching horns coming from the open doors to the gymnasium. Libby notices my eyes shift toward the school.

 _Is it starting?_  she asks.

"Yes." Then I reach into the pocket of my black jacket and take out my phone. "Do you have a phone number?"

She grins and signs,  _Yes._

I pass her my phone and she creates a new contact for herself. After she's done, she gives me her phone and I add in my number. After finishing, I click out of my contact information, and I am about to return her phone back to her when I notice Andi's name on the screen. Suddenly, I remember where I've heard her name before.

"You know Andi?"

 _Yes. We're friends,_  she signs.  _How do you know her?_

"We have a mutual friend," I explain.

 _Small world,_  Libby signs with a smile.

"Yeah," I say.

She holds my gaze for a moment before signing,  _We should go watch the concert._

"Of course."

I climb down back onto the platform, then reach up to take Libby's hand as she holds it out and hops down off the monkey bars. Her touch makes me grin even wider, though I'm not totally sure why. Then she releases my hand, and we start walking together back to the school. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Libby's POV**  
  
  
  


When we enter in, I spot my family in the crowded space.

"I'll text you," Iris tells me.

 _I'll text back,_  I sign.

She smiles before separating, heading over to take her seat across the gym with her own family. I give her a wave then walk to the empty chair next to my brother. He glances between Iris and I as I lower down beside him.

"Who's the girl you were with?" he wonders.

 _Her name is Iris,_  I answer.

He looks over at her again, then back to me.  _She's cute,_ he signs. _Are you into her?_

My eyes flicker to my parents behind him, making sure they didn't see what he asked. They don't know I'm gay, and I'm not ready to tell them.

 _Gus, don't say that with Mom and Dad nearby,_  I sign.

_Don't worry. They're not paying attention. They're focussed on Sarah._

Sarah is my sister, who my parents are currently snapping a thousand photos of as she plays her clarinet on stage.

"So . . .?" he asks again.

 _No. I just met her,_ I tell him.  _Besides, she's probably straight._

"That's too bad."

 _It's not, because I don't like her,_  I repeat, this time with more force.

"Okay, fine. You get upset easily."

I roll my eyes at him, then look over my shoulder to where Iris sits. Instantly, her eyes find mine and I quickly whip my focus back to the stage. She was looking at me too.

______________________________________

Andi and I sit in Andi Shack together, both striping bare headbands with colourful tape.

"That's really pretty," she says, noticing the pink polka-dotted tape I'm using.

 _Thank you,_ I reply.  _I love yours._

All of a sudden, I feel my phone vibrate and I pull it out to see a text from Iris.

 **Iris:**  Hey.

 **Libby:**  Hey.

Andi taps my shoulder to get my attention before signing, "What are you smiling about?"

I shrug.

 **Iris:**  Do you wanna do something tomorrow?

 **Libby:**  Anything you had in mind?

 **Iris:**  I was hoping you'd have an idea.

I grin reading her response.

 **Libby:**  There's this art showcase thing happening in the park where community artists are showing their work.

 **Iris:**  That's so cool! I'd love to go.

 **Libby:**  Perfect! It starts at 6:00.

"Who could you be texting that's making you blush like that?" Andi asks.

I quickly lock my phone as she peeks over to get a look. I haven't come out to Andi yet, and I may be a little attracted to the person on the other end of my texts, so I'd prefer she not know that it's a girl who's making me blush.

"Are you texting a boy?" she asks with a grin.

 _Not a boy,_  I assure her.

My screen lights up and I open my messages again, smiling when I see Iris' reply.

 **Iris:**  Can't wait!

Andi looks at me skeptically from under raised eyebrows. "Why don't I believe you?"

I shrug, then sit my phone down on the table and pick up my headband to continue wrapping it in tape. Andi frowns in my peripheral vision.

"You're really not going to tell me?" she signs.

_I swear it's not a boy._

"But you'd tell me if it was, right?"

_Yes._

Technically not a lie, since Iris is not a boy.

"Good," she says before going back to decorating her own headband.

______________________________________

The park is filled with energy as clusters of people wander from display to display, enchanted by the many paintings and drawings on easels, as well as the sculptures placed on tables. Each artist stands happily by their work, ready to discuss the pieces with the viewers.

There's plenty of beautiful artwork around me, but still what steals my breath is the sight of Iris as she appears coming up the path in a little black dress and dusty rose-coloured jean jacket. I can't contain my smile when she steps into the glow of the yellow lights that have been set up for tonight, noticing the way her dark hair shines.

 _I love your dress,_ I sign.

She smiles and twirls around, holding out the end of her skirt so that it flutters in the air as she spins.

Then she faces me again, saying, "This looks really neat. How does it work?"

It takes me a second to get mind brain off of her and onto the topic of the art show.

 _Local artists signed up in advance to have a display,_  I explain.  _It's a way for them to get noticed by the rest of the art community._

"Cool."

She starts walking with me down the isle of artwork, her shoulder brushing up against mine every so often.

"Do you do art?" she asks me.

 _I do,_  I reply, then point to my headband, the one I made with Andi yesterday.  _I made this._

"It's so cute! You're really talented."

_Thank you. I sculpt too sometimes._

"Like with clay?"

_No. Mostly just a lot of glue, styrofoam, and other random things I find at the craft store._

"You should have your art here," Iris says.

I shake my head.  _I'm not as good as these people._

Iris tilts her head in skepticism. "I'm sure you're amazing."

That makes me smile again and I bite my lip as I glance downward, then back up to her. Her eyes meet mine and our gazes stay locked together for a moment until she shakes her head away and steps over to one of the displays. I follow her up to a large painting of an impressionist landscape. The palette consist heavily of greens and blues, giving the piece a calming atmosphere.

"I like the colours," Iris says.

_Me too._

I step over to the next table in the line where I notice two familiar faces. Walker and Jonah stand talking together, their hands connected between them. As soon as Walker notices me, he lets go to start signing.

"Hey," he says.

 _Hi,_  I respond, then look at the boy beside him.  _Hi, Jonah._

"You two know each other?" Walker says, surprised.

Jonah doesn't sign what he says next, but I assume he tells Walker that we used to date, because his confusion vanishes.

"Weird coincidence," Walker signs. "Jonah and I are together now."

I'm not surprised, since they were holding hands when I walked up, but I didn't realize Jonah liked guys, so the whole thing seems a bit sudden. Then again, the topic of sexual orientation never came up when we were dating. I never even told him I was gay when I broke up with him.

 _That's great,_  I respond.

Then Iris comes over and joins me at my side.

_Iris, this is Walker and Jonah._

"I know Jonah," she says. "He used to date my friend."

"I didn't know you two knew each other," Jonah says, this time signing along with his words.

I shrug, then look over at Iris who's now focussed on one of Walker's drawings. It is a sketched portrait of a face, which I quickly recognize as his boyfriend's. Every detail is perfectly proportionate, and I envy his incredible shading skills.

"When did you draw this?" Iris asks.

"Last week," Walker replies. "The same day I asked him out."

"That's adorable," Iris says.

Walker grins and glances at Jonah who reaches out and takes his hand again.

 _It's really good,_  I sign. Then as Iris starts strolling toward another table, I add,  _I'll see you guys later._

I catch up to Iris, who's scanning the aisle intently. Suddenly, her eyes lock onto something in the distance. She gasps before taking my hand and pulling me along behind her toward a giant sculpture comprised of millions of tiny glass crystals dangling from strings. We stop in front of it and she gazes up at the piece, mesmerized by the sparkle. Her hand is still holding mine, so she must've forgotten that she took it. I don't let go, though. That is, until she releases my grip at the approach of a boy our age.

He gives Iris a charming grin and says something to her, to which she shakes her head and speaks back. The boy says one more thing, but Iris refutes his statement fast. When he turns to leave, Iris spins back to the sculpture before her, but I'm still curious about what just happened.

 _Who was that?_  I ask.

"Just some boy hitting on me," she answers.

I glance back at the kid who's now standing with a few other guys. The idea of a boy flirting with Iris makes me uncomfortable.

_What did you say to him?_

"I turned him down."

The tightness inside me releases at her response, and Iris' eyes return to the glass droplets before her.

"This reminds me of a chandelier I used to have in my old house back when I lived in Squamish," she says.

 _What's Squamish?_ I ask.

"It's a tiny little town an hour north of Vancouver, BC," she explains. "My family and I moved to Shadyside when I was nine, because we have relatives here."

_Do you ever miss it?_

"Sometimes. It was really pretty living by the mountains. My family and I used to hike up them a lot in the summertime."

 _I prefer to canoe,_ I respond.

"Me too," she agrees with a giggle. "I don't like hiking. I usually got sick of it about halfway up the mountain."

I join into her laughter, then she lifts her hands again and says, "We will go canoeing together sometime."

I smile at that, fond of the simple idea of just seeing her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love you all a ton! I hope you are all invested in Irby now, because this ship is gonna sail if I have to force it into the water, which I guess I am doing by writing this fanfic. Yeah, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Iris' POV**

 

The Spoon is busy again, as it usually is in evenings. Amber sits down beside me at the counter, having just gotten off her shift and tugs her white cap off before laying her head on the counter, using her arms as a pillow. 

"Tired?" I ask. 

"Long day," she replies. "I was up late studying last night, because I had two tests today."

"How do you think you did?"

"I have no idea. Do you know who Adam Smith is?"

"You mean the father of capitalism?"

"Welp, I got that wrong," she mumbles. 

"I'm sure you'll do fine," I say. 

"We'll see." Amber props her elbows up on the counter, lifting her head upright. "What did you do yesterday?"

"I, uh, hung out with a friend."

"Which one?"

"Libby," I answer. 

Amber furrows her brows in confusion. "Since when do you know her?"

"Since Friday. We met at Flynn's concert."

"Hmm, wild."

"How was your girls night with Andi?" I ask. 

Amber's expression droops even further. "It was good."

"Clearly it wasn't" I say. "What happened?"

Amber shakes her head. "Nothing happened, Iris. I guess that's what's bothering me." She sighs. "I kind of have a crush on Andi."

I purse my lips, then respond, "Yeah, I already knew that."

"Oh. Well, basically, we were watching a movie, then she put her head on my shoulder, and I put my arm around her, and then we were cuddling on the couch, and I wanted to tell her how I felt, but Buffy was there too."

"I'd hate to be Buffy, third-wheeling in that situation," I comment. 

"Yeah, whatever. In conclusion, I think Andi broke me, because now all I can think about is her. Am I going crazy?"

I shake my head. "You were always crazy."

She laughs a little before sighing again. At the same time, the door chimes open and Amber and I both look to see Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus entering into The Spoon together. Immediately, Andi notices us and waves. 

"Hey!" she says. "Come sit with us."

The trio sits down at a table, and Amber and I go over to join them. 

"So Marty's cousin was really nice," Buffy says. "Marty said she likes me so that's cool."

"Getting in with the family," Cyrus responds. "Nice."

Then Andi looks at Amber and I to explain what' they're talking about. "Marty invited Buffy to his cousin's wedding."

"You didn't try to race anyone there, right?" Cyrus jokes. "Cause that's definitely not appropriate for such a formal occasion."

"No," Buffy defends. 

"So you didn't try and compete with Marty at anything?" Andi says. "I'm impressed. I figured you'd do something like see who can clink their glass louder and end up breaking them," she adds, causing the whole table to laugh. 

"I'm not that competitive," Buffy says.

"Sure," Andi responds, giving Cyrus a look. Then she checks her phone. "Do any of you know where Jonah is?"

Buffy and Cyrus shake their heads, and Buffy replies, "Did he say he would meet us here?"

"I just assumed he would come. What else would he be doing?"

"Is he with Walker?" I wonder. 

Everyone looks at me, puzzled. 

"Why would he be with Walker?" Andi says. "I don't think they're friends."

Jonah must not have told them. 

I shrink back in my chair, saying, "Right, never mind."

Andi returns back to the topic at hand, discussing it with Buffy and Cyrus, but Amber turns to me. 

"Oh, Iris," she says, "I know this guy who I think would be perfect for you, and he wants to meet you."

"Thanks," I respond, "but I'm not really into dating right now." In all honesty, I just can't seem to picture myself dating another guy. I don't really know what happened, but the idea of seeing someone new just doesn't sit right in my brain. 

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

She sighs. "Okay."

_______________________________________

"Someone To Lose" by Ashe blasts throughout the basement, while I lie on the couch, reading an article for English class. All of a sudden, thumping rumbles out, and I sit up to see my brothers running over to turn on the PS4. 

"What are you doing?" I shout and sign together. 

"Playing Fortnite," Flynn replies. 

"No, you're not!" I retort. "I'm doing homework down here."

 _Go upstairs,_  Clayton signs. 

"No, you—"

My sentence is interrupted by the melody of my text tone, and I unlock my phone to see a text from Libby, grinning at the sight. 

 **Libby:**  Hey, are you busy tomorrow night?

"Woah," Flynn says, "someone's making you happy."

"What? No," I respond.

 _Now she's blushing,_  Clayton adds. 

Instantly, I get defensive, saying, "Just play your stupid game."

 **Iris:**  I'm totally free. 

 **Libby:**  Do you want to come over?

 _I bet it's a boy,_  Clayton signs. 

"I think you're right," Flynn agrees. 

"You're both wrong!" I respond. 

"You're blushing too hard for it not to be someone you have a crush on," Flynn argues. 

That's crazy. He's exaggerating. I don't like Libby that way. i don't like girls that way. I've only ever liked guys before. I've never even looked at a girl that way.

"No, I don't—it's not a boy," I say. 

 _Whatever you say,_  Clayton responds. 

______________________________________

**Libby's POV**

 

I finish putting the last curl in my hair and set the hot iron down on the bathroom counter. Then I notice a face appear in the mirror, and I spin around to see my brother standing in the doorway. 

"You're curling your hair in the evening?" Gus says. "What are you getting all dolled up for?"

I lean backward against the sink and sign to him,  _I have a friend coming over._

"What friend do you curl your hair for?"

I hesitate before answering,  _Iris._

He lifts his chin and grins as though he now understands everything. "I get it. So you do like her."

I want to deny it, but I know he'd be able to see right through the lie. 

 _Maybe a little,_  I confess.

"I knew it!" he says. 

_Fine, okay, but can you not be hanging around us when she gets here?_

"I don't think Mom and Dad would want me to leave you alone with a girl. I may be failing as as older brother if I do," he says.

_First of all, you're only 16 minutes older. And second, it's not your responsibility to annoy me._

"So you don't want your brother to meet your girlfriend?" 

I give him an annoyed look, which makes him laugh. 

 _Please don't call her my girlfriend when she's here,_ I request. Then I have another thought.  _You're not going to tell Mom and Dad about her right?_

"Don't worry. I won't tell them."

Right as he finishes speaking, my sister walks up behind him.

"Tell who what?" she asks, her eyes shifting back and forth between Gus and I. 

I freeze, trying to think of something to say that won't let her know that I'm gay. 

Gus answers her before I can, saying, "I won't tell Mom and Dad that she clogged the toilet again."

Sarah makes a disgusted face, then continues past the washroom, toward her room. As soon as she's gone, I walk up to Gus and hit him on the arm. 

_I clogged the toilet?_

He laughs. "You should thank me for saving your butt."

Then his eyes shift to my phone on the counter and I turn to see that the screen has lit up. 

 **Iris:**  Here.

I quickly scramble to put my phone in my pocket and double check that my hair looks okay in the mirror before shoving past Gus, toward the staircase. 

 

**Iris' POV**

 

Libby opens the door and smiles as she lets me in.

"Hi," I say. 

Hi? Why can't I think of anything better to say? 

 _You look cute,_ she signs.  _Where do you get your dresses?_

I glance down at my red shift dress before answering, "Different places. I thrifted this one."

 _I love it,_  she responds.

"I love your bracelet," I say.

I reach for her wrist and lift her hand up, running my fingers along the light blue wooden beads of the accessory. 

After a few seconds, she pulls her hand away and signs, _I made it. I can show you how._

I smile. "Sure."

The living room walls are lined in shelves which extend from the floor to the ceiling. She takes from it a couple floral, hand-painted boxes, and brings them over to the couch where I sit down beside her. 

"Did you paint these?" I ask, touching one of the patterned boxes.

She nods. 

"You lied," I tell her. "You are amazing at art."

She giggles, then opens one of the cases, showing a collection of different beads. From the other box, she pulls out a bundle of string. 

We talk more about her artistic abilities, and my lack of them, while each working on our own bracelets. At one point, we both reach for another bead at the same time, and our hands touch. The contact gives me butterflies, and I rush to retrieve my hand. Libby looks up at me, and I feel my face grow hot as I return my focus back to making the piece jewelry.

Right as I finish stringing the last bead, footsteps thump into the room, and I turn around to see a red-haired girl about the same age as Flynn. She stops when she sees me and waves. 

"Hi," she says. 

 _Iris, this is my sister, Sarah,_  Libby explains.  _Sarah, this is Iris._

"'Sup," Sarah says. 

All of a sudden, I hear a ringing noise, and Sarah walks over to the coffee table to picks up the telephone that lays there. Just as fast as she sees the name on the screen, she drops the phone back down and starts to walk away. Libby reaches for the phone and examines the caller's name, then she turns to Sarah, clapping to make the girl turn back around to her. 

 _Isn't that your friend?_  Libby asks.  _Why didn't you answer it?_

Sarah shrugs. "I don't want to talk right now. I'm busy."

Libby looks perplexed.  _With what?_

"Homework," Sarah replies. 

Then she hurries up the stairs, running away from the conversation. When Sarah's gone, Libby turns back to me. 

 _That was weird,_  Libby signs.

I shrug. "She's a preteen."

Libby laughs and ties a knot at the end of her bracelet. Then she raises her eyes to mine. 

_Hold out your hand._

I do as I'm asked, and she wraps the bracelet around my wrist, tying both ends together so that it doesn't slip off. I smile as I look down at the pale pink beads on my arm. Then I reach for her hand and encompass her wrist in the bracelet I made. Libby's fingers graze the piece of jewelry.

 _Have you done this before?_  she asks.  _You're very good at it._

I grin, saying, "I guess your talent is wearing off on me. Maybe if I spend more time with you I'll become a real artist."

 _Maybe,_ Libby says.  _We'll have to hang out more and find out if that's true._

She smiles at me again, reminding me of how I like it when she smiles. Why am I so nervous? She's just a girl—nothing more. Yet for some reason she seems different from everyone else I've ever met. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a long time to write, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I don't really have anything else to say, so thanks for reading! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Iris' POV**

 

 _Are you good at this?_ Libby asks

We step up to the first hole of the miniature golf course. Green plants surround us on every side, narrowing my view to include just Libby in her white polka-dot dress and the fake grass stretched out ahead of us. 

"I'm not bad," I reply. "I play this a lot, so I've had some practice."

She smiles, then kneels down to place her golf ball on the green. Once she's lined up her golf club with the ball, she gives it a put. The ball rolls forward, the aim looking promising, until it hits a bump in the ground and swerves into the cement boundary of the course. 

 _I'm not very good,_  she signs. _I haven't played mini golf since I was maybe seven or eight._

"You're fine," I respond. 

I bend over to set my ball on the course, then steady my putter in front of it. A light swing is all it takes to make the ball tumble toward the hole. It rebounds back and forth off the walls before dropping right in. 

Libby's eyes light up as she signs,  _That was incredible!_

I'm also impressed with myself. I did not expect it to go in on the first try. 

"Thanks," I say. 

She looks out to where her ball is, then back to me.  _Can you show me?_

She waits with raised eyebrows and a shy smile for my answer.

"Yeah, sure."

I follow her over to her ball, and she holds her club beside it. I step up behind her and enclose my arms around her, placing my hands over hers on the putter. The second our hands touch, I feel my heart skip a beat, and I suddenly forget what I was about to do, my brain busy thinking about the scent of her vanilla perfume. After a few seconds, I remember my purpose, and she smiles as I swing our arms back, lifting the putter into the air. Then I guide it back down, knocking the ball forward. I unwrap my arms from around her, and she watches as the ball rolls up to the hole. For a second, I think it's going to stop rolling before it gets there, but it just barely tips over the edge and falls in. Libby turns to me with a grin.

"Nice," I say.

 _You're a good teacher,_  she responds. 

The way her eyes cling to mine gives me a strange feeling in my chest, like I need to breathe deeper to get enough air. It's like pulling away from her stretched out a line that had just connected between us, and now all it wants to do is draw us back together. Mixing that feeling with the confusion I also feel causes nerves to bubble up. It feels similar to a crush, but not exactly the same. It's different than what I've experienced before, and I'm not sure whether it's better or worse, or even what it is. Do I like her? Am I gay or bi or something? I wish I could understand what I'm feeling, but the fear swirling around my head is making it difficult to decipher the emotions running through me. 

____________________________________

**Libby's POV**

 

The shadows of the trees are the only spots of the park not illuminated by the morning sun. Andi sits on the other side of the picnic table from me, telling me excitedly about her time with Amber yesterday. 

"So we were watching Camp Rock, right," Andi explains, "and then the scene where they're Shane plays the song for Mitchie by the water came on, and we sang along to the song, and, well, to put it short, we kissed."

My jaw drops and she can't contain her grin. 

 _I'm so happy for you,_  I sign.  _So she's your girlfriend now?_

Andi nods. "I just can't believe it. It seems like a dream."

I smile. I'm glad the girl she likes likes her back, but I've been listening to her talk about that girl for nearly fifteen minutes now. The real reason I wanted to see her today wasn't to hear about Amber, although I don't mind Andi talking about her. I had planned on coming out to her today, but every time I try to tell her, my hands freeze up. 

"Are you okay?" Andi asks, noticing my distress.

I feel my heart thundering in my ribcage as  I raise my hands to sign the two simple words. _I'm gay._

Andi tilts her head in confusion. "I don't know what that means."

Or course she doesn't. It's never come up before.

_I like girls._

She has a moment of realization and signs the word I tried to tell her.  _Gay._

 _Gay,_  I confirm. 

She smiles. "That's great." Then she asks, "Is that why you broke up with Jonah?"

_Yes._

She takes another second to think, before saying, "I'm glad you told me."

I let out a breath.  _Me too._

"So," she says, "is there a girl you have your eye on?"

I bite my lip and nod my head. 

She grins. "What's her name? Do I know her?"

_You know her. Iris._

"Iris? I didn't know you knew her."

I shrug.

"Does she know you're gay?"

_No. I'm scared. Do you know if she's straight?_

Andi's smile drops a little. "She's never specifically said whether or not she is."

That's not very promising. 

 _I'm afraid she won't want to be friends anymore if she knows I like her,_  I explain. 

"You could start by just coming out to her," Andi suggests. "You never know what could happen."

I consider it for a moment. Telling her that much won't hurt anything. I definitely won't have a chance with her if she thinks I'm straight, which most people tend to assume when they meet me.

 _We're going canoeing tonight,_  I sign.

______________________________________

The lake ripples out from the base of our canoe, water splashing up with each stroke of our oars. Iris laughs as a giant droplet sprays her hair, creating a spot for the orange sunset to reflect off her sleek locks. As we come to a rest in the middle of the lake, Iris spots something in the water beside her.

She pulls her oar up and lays it across the canoe before saying, "There's a flower."

Then she leans over the edge of the boat, and I reach out to grab her hand to steady her as she reaches to pluck the tiny white blossom out of the water. The canoe rocks a little when she sits back up. Then she twirls the stem of the plant between her fingers before holding it out to me. 

"For you," she says. 

I take the flower from her fingers and tuck it into the hair above my ear. 

 _How do I look?_  I ask. 

She smiles. "Stunning. Kind of like Rapunzel. You know, with the boat and the flower in your hair."

 _We just need lanterns,_  I sign with a grin. 

"That would be so beautiful. I loved that entire scene, especially the song." 

 _It was a cute scene,_  I agree.  _And the lyrics were lovely. After watching that movie, my brother and I made tons of paper lanterns and hung them up all over the house._

She laughs. "That must have been quite a fire hazard."

 _It was,_  I sign while giggling. 

"Speaking of fire, when I was around 11, I went through a phase where I was obsessed with candles. I had a bunch from Bath and Body Works, and used to light around ten at once."

 _That must have smelled interesting,_  I comment. 

She laughs. "Oh, yeah. My room still smells permanently of flowers mixed with different types of tree."

_I only ever use candles around Christmas time._

"Really? I used to keep at least three lit at all times. I don't do that anymore. Although I did have four rose-scented candles lit on Valentine's Day. I spent the evening watching rom-coms and eating an unhealthy amount of cinnamon hearts."

_I love those candies. Also the little sugar hearts with messages on them._

"Totally. Those are a necessity for any Valentine's Day." 

 _Were you alone on Valentine's Day?_  I ask.

She nods. "No boyfriend for me. I'm a single pringle."

I smile in response, then take a deep breath. I think I'm going to tell her. If I don't do it now, I'm not sure if I ever will. But I'm not going to tell her everything yet. I'll start by just coming out.

 _Iris,_  I sign. 

She raises her eyebrows in question. 

_I'm gay._

Her mouth opens slightly as her happy expression disappears, leaving a blank canvas in its place. I wish I could tell what she's thinking right now, because her face isn't giving me any hints. 

"You know what," she says after a moment, "it's getting late. I should probably be getting home."

She lifts her oar and dips it into the water, pushing us back toward the shore. I feel embarrassed, to say the least. Not sure what else to do, I grab my oar and begin help her row us back to the dock. As soon as we get there, she hurries to climb out of the boat, then turns one last time to me. 

"See ya," she says, then spins around and fast-walks away.

I'm left to sit alone in the canoe, not sure exactly what happened. Why did she leave? She's friends with Amber and Andi and neither of them are straight. What's different with me? 

A tear runs down my cheek as I step onto the dock. I was stupid for even thinking she might like me back. I think I'll just go home and try to cry myself to sleep. That is, if I can manage to stop thinking about this girl for long enough to fall asleep, which doesn't seem very likely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you guys! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Iris' POV**

 

I walk into the entryway of my split-level home, and immediately hear the voices of my family members floating up from downstairs. Talking to them isn't exactly something I want to do right now, so I make an attempt to be unheard as I go up the stairs. Unfortunately, that fails, and my mother calls out to me from the lower floor.

"Iris?"

I freeze in the middle of taking another step and turn around with a sigh. 

"Yes?"

"Come down here! I have something I want to show you!" she calls. 

I trudge my way down into the basement, wishing I could just go hide away in my bedroom for the rest of the night instead. 

As I turn the corner, I see my mom holding up a lacy, white wedding dress with a long train. Her and Dad both smile sweetly, while my brothers watch them with expressions of boredom. 

"What's that?" I ask.

"This was my wedding dress," Mom replies. "Your dad and I were cleaning out the storage room today and we found this."

"It's nice," I say, honestly feeling pretty indifferent toward the article of clothing.

"Isn't it? It was my mother's, and I always hoped it would be yours too."

"Well, there's a lot of time before that," I say. 

"Plus that's assuming she even finds a guy who wants to marry her," Flynn chimes in. 

 _He'd have to like waiting an hour before he can use the bathroom in the morning, and like her horrible cooking skills,_ Clayton signs to pick on me. 

"Your sister will find a wonderful husband," Mom counters. 

"She has to get a boyfriend before she can do that," Flynn says. "And she can't seem to do that much."

"Boys, that's enough," my dad cuts in, then he turns to me. "Iris, how was canoeing with your friend."

My breath goes silent, incapable of vocalizing anything for a moment, and I fiddle with the pink beads of my bracelet as I think. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her this whole time, and I honestly just want to pull my bed covers over my head and cry. My mind is still spinning from what she said. If she's gay, then that means there's an actual chance I could be with her, but I don't even understand if that's what I want. How could I want that? I've never wanted that before. And my family literally just finished a discussion about my future husband. How would I even be able to tell them that that might not happen?

"Um." I swallow hard, shaking my head as I respond, "Fine. I'm gonna go to my room."

Before anyone can say anything else, I spin around and rush up the stairs. I just want to work through things alone right now. 

______________________________________

**Libby's POV**

 

The scent of rose radiates from the candle I found in my mother's bathroom, tinting the air in my bedroom. I haven't been able to think about anything but Iris yet, and it's nearing eleven o'clock, so I guess I should be trying to go to sleep by now. 

My parents are out of town for a business meeting, so it's just my siblings and I tonight. My brother tried at one point to talk to me, but that ended with me locking my door to keep him from asking about Iris. 

Suddenly, I notice my phone light up and see two texts come in from Andi. 

 **Andi:**  How was canoeing?

 **Andi:** Did you tell her?

Rather than answering, I flip my phone upside down and choose to ignore her. It's nothing personal. I just really don't want to talk to anyone right now. 

After another few minutes of crying, my throat starts to feel dry, so I get up to go get some water. Before I can even get to the stairs, my sister comes hurrying toward her room, tears pouring down her face like a waterfall. I guess no one is happy tonight, I think. 

Curious, I follow her and stop outside her room. She looks up from her bed as I knock on the doorframe. 

 _What's wrong?_  I ask. 

She shakes her head. "Nothing. I just stubbed my toe." 

I step into the room and glide over to sit down across from her on the other end of her bed. 

_Your toe might be broken if it's making you cry this much._

She wipes her eyes with the palm of her hand before responding, "Not crying. See?"

I tilt my head, not at all believing her.  _Why don't you want to tell me what's bothering you?_

"Why should I?" she argues. "It's not like you ever tell me anything! You and Gus talk all the time, but I feel like I hardly know you at all."

She's right. I don't tell her things. We live together and we eat together, but we don't ever open up to each other. 

I frown.  _You're right. I'm sorry._

I get up to go, but a hand clasps my wrist and pulls me back. Sarah looks at me, her eyes welling up again. 

"Please don't leave," she says. 

I sit back down as her hand retreats back to herself. 

 _What's going on?_  I ask. 

She exhales deeply before answering, "You know how I didn't answer the phone a few days ago when my friend called?"

I nod.

"It wasn't because I was too busy."

_I figured._

"Libby, kids are mean," she says, wiping her eyes again.

_How so?_

"People are saying really nasty things about me at school, and most of my friends stopped talking to me."

 _What about Reem?_  I ask.  _She called you. I'm sure sure wants to talk to you._

Sarah shakes her head in disagreement. "I don't know. I'm honestly too scared to talk to her."

_Why? I thought you two were best friends._

"We were," she replies. "And then things changed."

_Changed how?_

Her face is a mess of tears as her eyes meet mine. "Libby, I think I'm gay." Then she immediately looks back down at her lap. "Someone at school found out that I had a crush on Reem, and now I'm the joke of the entire fifth grade."

I wish I knew how to fix this. I want to make everything better for her, but I can't. All I can do is be there for her. 

 _It will be okay,_  I say.  _Everything seems terrible right now, but I promise it will get better._

"Libby, you don't know that. You've never been in my place. You should see how kids look at me, especially the popular boys. They look at me like I'm the gum on their shoes."

 _Sarah,_  I sign,  _I know it will get better._

She shakes her head. "Everyone says that, but nobody can prove it."

 _Sarah, I need to tell you something._  My heart races, making my hands shake as I sign,  _I'm gay too._

At that instant, she starts crying harder and puts her hands over her face. After a few seconds, she removes them.

"Really?" she asks. 

_Yes._

"Does Gus know?"

_Yes._

Her frown lifts into a small smile. "Thank you."

_For what?_

"Telling me."

 _Thank you for telling me,_  I respond. 

She smiles at me, then says, "Have you told Mom and Dad?"

I shake my head.  _No._

Then she asks, "Libby, do you think I'm too young to know if I'm gay?"

I shrug.  _Well, if so, then you're also too young to know if you're straight._

"But what if it turns out I'm wrong? What if I'm bi or pan or what if this isn't even a crush?"

 _You're allowed to change your mind,_  I sign.  _Just trust what you feel._

She nods, another tear running down her cheek. "Thank you. Thank you for talking to me."

_That's what are big sisters for._

She smiles and I reach out to squeeze her hand. Her other hand closes around mine, and I stay with her for another moment while she lets out the last of her tears. 

_____________________________________

**Iris' POV**

 

"Here you go," Amber says as she places the milkshake in front of me on the counter at The Spoon. "I'm supposed to give you a straw, but I trust that you won't mind helping save the planet."

"Thanks," I say. 

"Why did you get vanilla?" she asks. "You never get vanilla. You usually get chocolate."

I shrug. "I felt like trying something new."

"Well, I guess that's allowed." Then she leans her elbows on the counter. "Speaking of trying new things, you know that guy I mentioned? Well, his name is Austin, and I told him about you, and he's up for meeting you if you are. I really think you two would be great—"

"Yeah, sure," I say, cutting her off. 

As soon as I agree, my stomach twists. I can't tell whether this is the good kind of nervous or the bad kind, but I honestly just want to get my mind off of Libby. I need to remind myself of what it feels like to like a guy so that I can remember that that's not how I feel with Libby. It doesn't make any sense for me to feel that way with her. I don't even know how I'd explain it to my parents if I did like her. I'm straight, except for this one girl? Can that even happen? I think the best thing for me right now is just to try and like someone again. 

"Really?" Amber responds in surprise. "Awesome!"

Then she glances over at at guest who's waving to get her attention. 

"I'll text you the plan for your date," she says before rushing away to help the guest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me, okay. I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Libby's POV**

 

"She just walked away?" Andi says. 

We sit on her couch together, while she tries to comprehend what I told her about what happened with Iris two days ago. 

"That doesn't make any sense," Andi continues. "She's not homophobic. I don't understand why she would leave after that."

 _Me neither,_  I sign.  _Unless she saw where I was going and got freaked out about me liking her._

"Maybe," Andi says. "Have you talked to her since then?"

I shake my head.  _She hasn't texted me, and I don't want to be pushy by texting her._

Andi frowns. "Libby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have encouraged you to come out to her."

_It's not your fault. And I don't regret telling her. I'm not going to feel bad for who I am._

"Good for you. But you're still not happy, are you?"

I shake my head. 

"Well, how about we go get some milkshakes from The Spoon? My treat."

_I don't really feel like going anywhere._

"Come on," Andi says. "You can't sit around and be sad forever."

I sigh.  _Okay. Thanks._

_______________________________________

**Iris' POV**

 

He's not not cute. I mean, he's attractive, yes. That much is obvious to anyone with eyes. He has dark hair and a charming smile that would make any girl melt. Still, even with all of that, Austin somehow isn't enough to get my mind off of Libby. 

He sits across from me in The Spoon and talks about his interest in physics, which usually I'd find interesting, but I can't help but feel out of place. When he finishes describing a lab assignment he did for school on kinetic force, I stick a grin on my face and pretend to be interested. 

"That's cool," I say. 

"You know you don't have to use sign language when you talk to me, right?" he says. "I can hear you."

"Oh, right," I respond, not even realizing I was doing that. "Force of habit."

It's odd, because I usually don't sign unless I'm around someone's who's deaf. I'm not sure why I keep automatically wanting to sign my words right now. 

Suddenly, Amber approaches with refills of pop, setting them down on the table. 

"How's it going?" she asks us. 

"Good," Austin answers.

Amber smiles before leaving again to go help other guests.

"That's a nice bracelet," Austin says.

I look down at the pink-beaded piece of jewelry that I haven't been able to bring myself to take off. I don't know why, but every time I start to untie it, I get anxious and change my mind. I know I should just take it off. As long as I'm wearing it, I'll never be able to forget about her. 

"Thanks," I mutter, rolling my thumb over the beads. 

"Did you make it?" he asks. 

"No, my—um—friend make it for me." 

"That's neat."

A second later, a chime jingles, and my sight locks onto the girl entering The Spoon with Andi. When she notices me, she quickly breaks eye contact. She turns to Andi and signs something I can't see, at which point Andi takes her hand and pulls her forward. As if purposely chosen by the gods, the only empty table is one which the girls have to walk past mine to get to. Andi stops on her way by me to wave, although I really wish her and Libby would just continue past. 

"Hey," Andi says. "Who's this?"

I had nearly forgotten about the boy sitting across from me. 

"Austin," I reply. 

Libby watches curiously, but I make a deliberate choice not to sign anything as I speak to Andi. 

"Nice to meet you," Andi says. "Do you know each other from school?"

"Actually," Austin replies, "Amber set us up."

Andi glances to me, then back to Austin. 

"So this is a date," she says. 

"Yeah," Austin confirms. 

Andi looks at me once more, and Libby taps her on the shoulder. 

 _What?_  Libby asks. 

Andi hesitates before signing,  _They're on a date._

Instantly, Libby's expression falls, and she spins around swiftly, hurrying out of the diner. Andi runs after her, and I'm left staring at the door. 

"I'm sorry," I say as I turn back to Austin. "You're really great, but I don't think I can do this."

He looks confused as I stand up out of my chair and take a few bills out of my wallet to give to him. 

"I'll pay," I say. 

Then I start toward the door, at which point I hear Amber call my name.

"Iris! Where are you going?" she asks.

I don't have time to beat around the bush. I just need to find Libby. 

"Amber, I'm not straight," I blurt out. "I like a girl, and I screwed things up pretty badly with her, so I need to go make it right."

Then I whip around and pull the door open. 

The wind hits my face as I exit The Spoon. I spot Andi talking to Libby a block away and Immediately start in their direction. As I run into the street, a car honks at me and skids to a stop before the crosswalk, making Andi look over to me. Libby does the same, and when she sees me, she starts walking in the opposite direction. 

"Andi, tell her I'm sorry!" I shout.

Andi tries to sign it to Libby, but Libby refuses to slow down. I sprint the rest of the way, finally causing her to halt when I step in front of her. She watches me with cold eyes as I try to catch my breath. 

"Can I please talk to you?" I say to Libby. 

She folds her arms over her chest. 

"Please," I repeat.

After a moment of nothing, she nods. 

"I'll leave you two alone," Andi whispers to me before starting back toward The Spoon. 

"Libby," I say. "I'm sorry. I was stupid. I shouldn't have left like that when you told me you were . . ."

 _A lesbian,_  she finishes for me. 

"Yeah."

_Why did you leave?_

"I don't know," I say. "I was scared."

_Of what?_

"Of—of . . ." I let out a frustrated breath. "I like you, Libby."

She stares at me, trying to understand what I just said. 

"I like you," I continue, "and that's scary to me, because I've never liked a girl this way before, and I get it if you don't like me, because I was stupid, and—"

Her lips press to mine, releasing a spark of electricity through my veins and sending my rapid heartbeat into overdrive. As she kisses me, I find her hands with mine and tangle our finger together. I don't want to let this moment go, afraid that if I do, I'll wake up and find out it was all a dream. 

My eyes linger on her lips for a few seconds as she drifts away. Then I smile and meet her gaze with mine. I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I ever thought that maybe I didn't like her this way. I obviously do. 

She removes her hands from mine to sign,  _I like you too._

Seeing the words makes me smile even bigger as butterflies flit their wings in my chest. 

"Would I be totally getting the wrong idea if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" 

She shakes her head, smiling.  _That's a fantastic idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship. That is all I have to say. Love you. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Iris' POV**

 

"Okay," Amber says as we step into her room. "Spill."

She tosses her apron and cap onto the floor, then goes to plops down on her bed. I follow her over and sit down across from her. 

"So I kind of have a thing for Libby," I say. 

"Libby? How did that happen? When did that happen?"

I take a breath, then begin to explain, "Well, you know how we met two weeks ago."

"Yes."

"So we just kinda started hanging out, and I guess at some point I started to like her as a bit more than a friend."

"Okay, so . . . you're bi?"

"I don't know," I say. "I don't like other girls that way, but I definitely like her. I guess I'm just not straight. Queer maybe?"

"Don't worry too much about labelling yourself," Amber says. "Just like whoever the hell you want."

I laugh and fall back to lie down on the bed. Amber does the same so that our heads are both pointing in different directions. 

"It's just so weird," I say. "It's like I've been seeing everything in black and white, and I'm only now finally seeing things in colour."

"Yeah, that's how I feel with Andi. She just makes everything brighter, even when it seems like the world hates me. She reminds me of how lucky I am to have a girl like her."

I smile, thinking about the purity of that statement. 

"I don't know how I got this lucky," I say. "Like, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh, come on," Amber says. "You're amazing, and clearly Libby agrees."

"Thanks," I respond. "Hey, Austin's not mad about me leaving our date, right?"

"He was mostly just really confused," Amber replies, "but you gave him, like, ten extra dollars than the bill costed, so he's fine with it."

"That's good."

"Why did you agree to that blind date if you liked Libby?"

I sigh. "Honestly, I was just really scared. Everything was happening so fast. She came out to me on Wednesday, and I ran like the devil was on my tail, which I know was a pretty crappy thing to do. Then I tried to pretend like she didn't matter to me, but she did. She does. So when she ran out of The Spoon today, I went after her to apologize, and I ended up telling her I like her, and then she kissed me, and—"

"I'm sorry, what?" Amber exclaims, bolting upright. "How could you not start with that? You kissed?"

I sit up, nodding. "It was amazing."

"Aww," she responds. "Hey, Andi and I are going to Adrenaline City on Sunday. How about you and Libby come with us?"

"Sure. I'll ask her."

"This is great," Amber says, "that we both have girlfriends, and we can go on double dates and stuff."

"No more third-wheeling for me," I say.

Amber laughs. "Yeah, that's a positive."

_______________________________________  
  
**Libby's POV**

 

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Andi asks us. 

Adrenaline City is bursting with life as we step out of the carousel ride zone, back onto the main pathway. People zip by us in groups, all of which are smiling, with the exception of the odd child having a temper tantrum. Iris' hand is linked with mine as we walk, creating a permanent grin on my face. 

"I want cotton candy" Amber says while Andi translates for her.

"That sounds great," Andi responds. 

We walk across the path, through the stream of people, and stop in the line for the cotton candy stand. 

Amber asks something to Andi, and Andi replies, "Pink, always. It tastes the best."

 _Do they really have different tastes? Aren't they all just sugar?_  I sign.

"No," Iris interjects. "They're definitely different. Pink and blue both have slightly different flavours."

 _What do they taste like?_  I ask. 

"Pink is more like berries. Blue is just more plain," Andi replies. 

Suddenly, Andi notices something behind us, and Iris and I turn around to see two of Andi's friends. The taller boy has his arm around the other one as they stand in line. 

"Cyrus, TJ!" Andi says. 

The boys smile and start talking to Andi. As they get into a discussion, Iris and I sneak ahead of Amber and Andi in the line. When it's our turn, we step up to the window and Iris orders for us. 

"One pink, please," she says. 

The cashier spins a cone of candy floss, then passes it to me. Iris reaches into her purse to take out her wallet, but I touch her hand to stop her. Then I give her the cone of cotton candy and reach into my own purse to pull out the cash. Iris smiles as I pay the teenager working the stand, then we step away and go over to the side to wait for Amber and Andi to be done. 

I tug a piece of cotton candy from the cone while Iris holds it up between us. 

 _You know what I've always wanted to try?_  I sign.  _A funnel cake._

"You've never had a funnel cake before?"

I shake my head.  _I've only ever been here one other time when I was young._

"Don't let us leave without getting one," Iris says. 

Amber and Andi finish getting their cotton candy and come over to join us as they both pick away at the treat. Right as they reach us, Andi's eyes drift to something in the distance and her jaw drops. 

"Is that Walker and Jonah?" she says. 

 

**Iris' POV**

 

Libby and I spin around to see Walker and Jonah sharing a kiss by the carousel. I'm not phased by it, but Amber and Andi look shocked. Andi immediately marches over to the boys, who frantically split apart when they hear Andi shout their names. Libby, Amber and I all follow her over to the other side of the path.

"Hey," Andi says.

Jonah's face is a blushing mess as he replies, "Hey."

"So when did this happen?" Andi asks.

Jonah glances at Walker before saying, "A bit over three weeks ago."

"Three weeks!" Andi exclaims. "Why haven't you told me?"

"Because I thought you might be weirded out," Jonah answers, "by two of your exes dating."

"You do realize I'm dating Amber, right?" Andi says.

"Yeah," he mumbles.

"Look, don't be mad at him," Walker says.

"Mad? I'm really happy for you two! I just wish you would've told me. This is feeling like the time you got back together with Amber."

Jonah shakes his head. "I'm sorry. You know I'm not good at talking about these things."

"You're forgiven," Andi says.

As Amber and Andi talk with the boys, I look around. My eyes catch on the fountain that spurts out of the lake behind the bumper cars. Libby turns to see what I'm staring at, then pulls me across the path toward it, pausing once so I can put the empty candy floss cone into the compost. We stroll around the bumper cars building to the other side, where a wall now separates us from the rest of the park. Straight ahead, a rainbow refracts through the spraying water, while a light mist is blown in our direction.

 _That's beautiful,_  Libby signs.

I turn my gaze to her. "You're beautiful."

Then I lift my thumb up to her cheek and gently brush away the black speck that had fallen there.

"You had an eyelash," I say. "Make a wish."

She takes a moment, then signs,  _Done._

"Do you think it will come true?" I ask, stepping closer so that our faces are only an inch apart.

She nods, then our lips come together and she wraps her arms around my neck.

Suddenly, I'm started by laughter, making me pull away. I look over to see two boys holding hands.

"Oh, sorry," Cyrus says as he sees us. "We didn't realize this spot was occupied."

He tugs on TJ's hand, and they both retreat back around to the other side of the ride building.

When they're out of sight, I turn back to Libby, not hesitating a second before kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was a sweet chapter. I don't really have anything useful to say, so yeah. Thanks for reading. I love you all! Thanks! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Iris' POV**

 

"Iris, quiet down!" Flynn shouts from his room, which is located on the other side of my bedroom wall. "I'm trying to study!"

"Put headphones in!" I yell back. 

Then I look at at Libby who's watching me from the screen of my iPad. She sits at the desk in her bedroom, showing me the necklace she made today. 

"Sorry," I say. "My brother was being annoying."

She giggles, then lifts up the pendant on the necklace chain. It's a butterfly made up of tiny beads that have been laced together by fishing line. 

"That's so cute!" I say. 

The door flies open behind Libby in her room, and her sister barges in. I point to her on the screen and Libby swivels around in her chair. 

"Libby, have you seen my phone charger?" Sarah asks. 

Libby shakes her head. 

Then Sarah's eyes spot me and she comes up beside Libby. "This is Iris, right? Your girlfriend?"

 _Yes,_  Libby signs. 

"Cool," Sarah responds.

She waves before exiting the room, and Libby looks back to me with a smile. Right as I'm about to speak again, my door whips open and Clayton peeks his head in.

 _Supper is ready,_  he signs. 

"Okay," I respond.

He leaves and I turn back to Libby, saying, "I need to go eat dinner now."

_Okay. I'll text you later._

She blows me a kiss before ending the video call. 

After locking my iPad, I get up and walk down the hall to find my family already sitting at the table. 

"Look who decided to join us," my mom says as I enter the kitchen.

I ignore her comment and go over to the island to grab a plate. After serving myself, I take my seat at the table, which happens to be sandwiched between Clayton and Flynn. My parents organized us that way so that my brothers wouldn't fight while we're eating, but all it's succeeded in doing is put me in the crossfire of their comments. While the rest of my family chatters about my dad's day at work, I stab into the chicken on my plate.

"What's up with you?" Flynn asks me. 

"Nothing," I respond. 

"Iris, honey, why don't you engage in the conversation for a change," Mom tells me. 

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" I mutter. 

"How was your day?" Dad asks. 

"Wow, riveting topic," I mumble sarcastically. 

"Iris, why can't you let us have a nice family dinner?" Mom questions. "You spend all your time in your room, and you refuse to talk about your life to us."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you about my life!" I snap.

My mom is taken aback. "Well, I don't see why that would be."

"I'm allowed to not tell you things."

"Iris, what are you not telling us?" My dad asks. 

I stuff a forkful of food in my mouth. I shouldn't have said anything. Now is not the time to tell my family what I've been keeping from them. 

 _Maybe she has a secret boyfriend,_  Clayton butts in. 

"Definitely not," Flynn counters. "She can't even get friends."

"I have lots of friends!" I argue.

 _Then why don't you get a boyfriend?_  Clayton signs.

"Yeah," Flynn agrees. "Why?"

My fork clinks loudly as I drop it on my plate in frustration.

"Because I don't think my girlfriend would like that very much!" 

I don't wait to see their reactions. I just want to get out of here as fast as possible. The table shakes as I spring up out of my seat and rush down the hall to my room. As soon as I close the door, tears break loose from my eyes, and I fall to the ground, sobbing. 

I just did that. I just told them, and there's no way to take it back. 

A couple minutes pass before I hear a knock on my door. 

"Go away!" I shout. 

And yet my mother opens the door anyway, and kneels down on the carpet beside me. 

"What do you want?" I mumble. 

"I'm not mad," she says softly. "It explains why you've been so distant lately. I just wish you would be comfortable opening up to your dad and I."

"I'm a teenager, mom," I say. "Teenagers don't open up to their parents. That's just how we are."

She puts her arm around me and rubs my shoulder. 

"At least don't be afraid to tell us who you are," she says. "You're my daughter, and I will love you no matter what."

I lean my head back against the wall, and mutter, "Okay. I love you too." Then a second later, I add, "Thanks."

______________________________________

**Libby's POV**

 

 _You really need to learn how to close the fridge,_  I tell Gus as he pours a glass of milk for himself. 

I push the appliance shut and open up the pantry to search for something to eat. The only options are basically either uncooked pasta, which I know for a fact is damaging to teeth, or granola bars, so I take one of those and open the wrapper. As I take a bite, Gus' attention is caught by the screen of the home phone lighting up.

 _Who is it?_  I ask. 

He holds up the telephone for me to see the caller ID. It's Sarah's school. 

Gus doesn't answer, and since our parents are out doing errands, the call goes to voicemail. As he listens to the message play over the intercom, he furrows his brows and sets down his cup to pay closer attention. 

_What did it say?_

He turns to me and answers, "Apparently Sarah was absent today."

_What do you mean? Mom drove her to school before dropping us off._

"Well, I don't know," Gus says. "I'm just repeating what the message said."

 _That doesn't make sense,_  I sign. 

"Unless she was skipping."

Then the answer clicks in my mind. 

 _Delete the message,_  I order. 

"Shouldn't Mom and Dad know if she's not going to class?"

_No. This isn't something they can know about. Trust me._

He doesn't seem entirely convinced, but does as I ask anyway. 

_Thanks._

I leave my half-eaten granola bar on the table before ascending the stairs toward my sister's room. I knock on the door, and Sarah opens it a second later. 

 _Can I talk to you?_  I ask. 

"What about?"

 _The school called,_  I sign. _They said you weren't there._

Worry spreads across her innocent face, and I follow her over to sit down beside her on the bed. She picks at her fingernails to stall for another minute before explaining herself. 

"I can't go to school," she finally says. 

 _What's going on?_  I think I already have an idea of what the answer is. 

Tears well up in her eyes as she responds, "They're so mean. My class, everyone in my grade—they all make fun of me."

Suddenly, Gus appears in the doorway.

"Why are they making fun of you?" he wonders. 

Sarah glances up at me and I give her a nod of encouragement. 

She looks back to Gus and says, "I think I'm gay."

"So I guess we all like girls," he responds with a laugh. 

That makes Sarah and I chuckle too, and Sarah wipes some of the tears from her cheeks as Gus comes on to sit down on the other side of Sarah from me. 

"The kids at school," Sarah continues, "they avoid me whenever they can. Whenever I say anything, they shut me down. They say I'm gross and call me a . . ." She drops her hands, not wanting to sign the word.

 _People suck,_  I sign.  _But you can't stop going to school because of it._

"But I can't face them!" she cries. 

 _Sarah,_  I sign,  _they can call you anything they want, and it won't ever change what you are. And what you are is an amazing, strong, beautiful girl. They're going to think whatever they want to think, but you don't have to let it get to you._

"That's easier said than done."

_I know. But you are so brave. You need believe that._

She nods and takes a deep breath. 

 _Besides,_  I add,  _I bet you'll get a girlfriend long before any of those boys do._

She laughs. 

"Yeah," Gus agrees. "Anyone who makes fun of you is just pathetic. You'll go way further than them. Let them have their fun for now, because it's all they're going to have."

"You're right. I am pretty great," Sarah says with a chuckle. 

 _The greatest,_  I confirm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were lacking touching family moments, here is this chapter for you. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Libby's POV**  
  
  


I've never been inside Iris' house before, because her family was always around. But now that they know about me, Iris invited me over to hang out, and I'm currently trying my best not to freak out as I wait on her porch, taking deep breaths. What if they don't like me? 

I push the thought aside as my girlfriend opens the door with a wide smile. She lets me in and closes the door behind me.

 _Your house is nice,_  I sign.

I look around at the pale green walls, which are covered in dozens of framed family photos. Iris leads me up the small set of steps into the living room. It turns into a kitchen and dining room where the carpet stops and the black and white tile begins. A computer is set up on a desk, which is placed right over the connection between the two floors like a bandage. At it, a woman in a royal blue pantsuit types away.

"This is my mom," Iris says.

The lady twists in her seat, getting up when she notices me.

"Hi, Libby. Iris has told us a lot about you!"

"No, I haven't," Iris corrects, her face turning red.

I giggle at the sight, which makes her turn even more red.

 _It's nice to meet you,_  I tell her mom.

All of a sudden, a man walks into the room, looking down at his cell phone as he says something. 

"David," Iris' mom says, "we have company."

The man, David, looks up from his phone and immediately places it down on the island to free up his hands.

"I'm Iris' father. You must be Libby."

I nod.

"It's nice to finally know who Iris is spending all her time with," he says.

He turns to shout something down the hall, and a few seconds later, two boys come bolting into the room.

 _Is this her?_ the smaller one asks.

"She's pretty," the older one says. "Why is she dating you?"

Iris rolls her eyes. "Libby, these are my brothers, Clayton and Flynn."

I give them a wave.

"Do you play Fortnite?" Flynn asks.

 _I can learn,_  I reply, which earns me his nod of approval.

"I like her," he says.

I laugh and look at Iris, who says, "Me too."

"Anyway, honey," Iris' dad says to her mom, "Jaclyn called and was wondering if we wanted to go to her place for Easter this year."

"That sounds wonderful," Iris' mom responds.

 _Your family gets together for Easter?_  I sign to Iris.  _That must be fun._

"It is," she responds. "Yours doesn't?"

_Some years we do. My parents are out of town a lot for business stuff, so they won't be here on Easter evening this year._

"What?" Iris's mother reacts. "You aren't having Easter dinner?"

_No._

"Well, why don't you come with us?" she suggests. "You're Iris' girlfriend, so you're practically part of the family."

My immediate thought is that gay kids and extended family don't mix, but iris doesn't seem to be too worried.

"Only if you want to come," Iris says.

 _Yeah, sure,_  I respond.

"Wonderful!" Iris' mom says. "David, let Jaclyn know to save six seats for us this year."

______________________________________

 _Iris Copeland,_  I sign.

"Really?" Gus responds. "I always figured her name would be something like Polo or Champlain."

_So you thought she was descended from a famous explorer?_

"I don't know," Gus says. "I guess."

We sit on opposite ends of the couch from each other, snacking on a bowl of popcorn, while watching Napoleon Dynamite. It's Gus' night to pick the movie, so this is what he chose.

_Anyway, so I'm going to meet her entire dad's side of the family._

"Are you nervous?"

_What do you think? Of course I'm nervous. Have you ever heard of a relative-related coming out story that went well?_

Gus shrugs. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

All of a sudden, the front door rattles open, and my sister steps inside, followed by another familiar face.

 _Hi, Reem,_  I sign to her.

She doesn't know much sign language, but she's been Sarah's friend long enough to pick up on the basics.

"Hi," she responds.

"You can head downstairs," Sarah tells her. "I'll meet you there."

Reem nods and shuffles past Gus and I on the couch to go to down to the basement. When she's gone, Sarah turns to us with a smile.

 _So you're talking again,_  I sign.  _When did that happen?_

"She came up to me at lunch today and apologized for avoiding me. She said her friends didn't want her talking to me."

_So what I'm hearing is you're more important to her than all of her other friends._

She nods, a huge grin on her face.

"Did she say anything else?" Gus asks.

"If by that you mean did she say if she likes me too, then no. As far as I know, she's straight. But who knows? Maybe one day."

 _Maybe,_ I sign.  _I'm glad things are getting better._

"They are," she agrees. "But I don't think I'm ready to tell Mom and Dad yet."

_You don't have to. You have plenty of time._

"Libby," Gus says, "when are you going to tell them? You're going to your girlfriend's family's Easter dinner, yet our parents doesn't even know she exists."

 _I . . . don't know,_  I reply.  _Soon, I hope._

______________________________________

Iris and I step out of Mrs. Copeland's car onto the driveway of Iris' aunt's house. Her brothers and father burst out of the other vehicle and walk over to meet us. 

"David, do you have the cheesecakes?" Mrs. Copeland asks. 

"Oh, that's right," he responds before rushing back toward his car to get the dessert, Iris' mother walking over after him.

Iris releases my hand to sign, "Are you nervous? You're shaking."

 _Just a little,_  I admit.  _I really want your family to like me._

"They will," she assures me. "How could they not? You're adorable."

I tilt my head in concern, but she leans in to give me a peck on the lips. Her youngest brother scrunches up his face in disgust, but the other one laughs.

"Iris and Libby sitting in a tree," he sings with exaggerated hand motions to match. "K-I-S-S—"

"I-N-G. Yeah, we know," Iris cuts in. 

I giggle and take her hand. When her parents come back with the plate of cheesecake, we all make our way up to the door of the house. Mr. Copeland knocks, and a second later, the door is opened, revealing a woman with wild grey hair. She gives Iris' dad a hug and waves for us to come on in. 

After slipping off my shoes, I scan the crowded room. Many adults sit on the furniture in the living room. Farther toward the back, a dining table is enclosed by chairs, each holding younger faces, who I assume must be iris' cousins. 

"Nice to see you all again!" another woman says as she gets up out of her seat. Then her eyes land on me. "Who's this?" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Iris' POV**

 

Auntie Tania scans Libby up and down, waiting for a response. 

"This is Libby," I say. "My girlfriend."

The woman gives us a grin. "Oh, that's a really great friendship you two have to bring her to Easter dinner."

My aunt gives my shoulder a squeeze, then turns to my brothers, saying, "Richie and Martin are outside in the yard. Why don't you go play with them?"

The boys nod and zip off through the kitchen toward the backdoor. My parents step into the living room to sit amongst the rest of the adults. Confused about what just happened, Libby turns to me. 

_What did she say?_

_She thinks I meant platonically,_  I respond silently.

Libby laughs a little, and I do the same. Although I do wish my family would just accept me and move on, I'm not exactly mad that I didn't have to deal with the whole coming out scenario. Besides, they'll probably catch on when they notice how I'm taking Libby's hand in mine before leading her over to the dining table where some of my other cousins my age sit playing a game of slapjack. Nobody gives us a second glance, though. They probably think this is platonic too. 

At the table, the twins, Justin and Becca, sit side by side, both trying to peek at each other's cards. Miles, the eldest of all of us, peers over his cards at my approach. 

The final cousin at the table, Fiona, watches as Libby and I sit down across from her. She's only a year older than me, and is wearing her usual all-black outfit. She puts down her hand of cards, revealing her lip piercing, so that she can sign while she speaks. 

"You meant, like, actual girlfriend, right?" she asks. 

I nod. 

"Thank God," she responds. "I'm no longer the gay cousin."

Libby and I share a glance as we break into laughter. I didn't even know Fiona was gay, but it's nice to know I'm not alone. 

_________________________________________

**Libby's POV**

 

Today is the day I'm going to do it. I'm going to come out to my parents. Gus suggested I bake a cake or something to break the news to them, but I know that if I have the time to think about it while the cake bakes, I'll definitely change my mind. 

I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror, practicing the signs, trying to get comfortable with the words.  _I'm gay. I have a girlfriend. I . . . don't know how to do this._  

Tears drip from my eyes as I sit back on the edge of the bathtub. My eyes flick toward the door as it creeps open. I let go of the breath I was holding when I see that it's just my sister. 

"Hey," she says as she settles down on the tiles, sitting criss-cross in front of me. "Are you okay?"

 _No,_  I sign over my whimpers.  _I want to tell them so bad, but every time I picture the moment, I start crying._

 _It will be okay,_ she signs.  _Like you told me._

_I just don't know how to do this. It's not like I can just casually throw the words 'I'm gay' into a conversation._

Her eyes show her understanding, contrasting the eyes I see staring at me as I look up at the figure standing in the open doorway. 

"What are talking about?" My dad asks. 

Sarah whips around and stands up when she sees our dad. 

"Nothing," she says. "It's—"

 _True,_  I sign as I get up beside her. 

"Oh," he responds. "That's fine."

_Are you mad?_

"No, of course not," he says as he steps into the bathroom. "It's not what I expected, but if you're gay, then I will support you."

I wrap my arms around him in a hug, and his curl around me, rubbing my back as I cry into his shirt. 

A moment later, I pull away to see my mother standing in the doorway. 

"What's going on?" she asks. 

I don't wait, knowing that my hands might freeze if I give this another second of thought. 

_I'm gay, and I have a girlfriend, and I really like her a lot, and I want you to be okay with that._

"Honey," she says, "I'm okay with whoever you choose to be with."

_Really?_

"Yes," she confirms. 

 _Did you guys know?_  I ask, my focus flickering between both parents. 

"No, I didn't," my mom confesses. "I'm sorry. I should've noticed."

 _You wouldn't be able to know,_ I sign. 

She smiles. "I guess I wouldn't."

"So what about this girlfriend of yours?" my dad asks. 

I grin.  _Her name is Iris._

________________________________________

**_Three Months Later_ **

 

**Iris' POV**

 

She sits across from me in the canoe, looking beautiful as ever. The bracelet on her wrist matches the blue of her dress. The golden light of the sun sparkles off the water, illuminating her blazing red hair. 

We both row farther out into the lake, and I watch as the ripples gleam, radiating out from beneath us. She sets her paddle on the floor of the canoe once we get far enough away from land, and I do the same.

"Do you remember when I made that for you?" I ask her, then reach out to feel the beads on her wrist. 

She clasps her hand with mine, using the other to sign,  _Yes._

We stay like that for a moment before I retrieve my hand to continue my thought. 

"Thinking about it now, I can't believe I didn't know that I was meant to be with you." She smiles as she watches me speak. "And I remember the first time we went canoeing. Before I was stupid and ran away—"

 _You weren't stupid,_  she says.  _You were scared._

I swallow, looking down at my feet before going on. "I told you you looked like Rapunzel. And I knew at that moment that you were going to make someone so happy someday"—I take another breath as I lock my gaze onto hers—"that someone would fall in love with you. Little did I know that someone would be me."

She reaches out and gently slides her fingers between mine, linking our hands together again. Her touch gives me a warmth like the sun is inside me, but I guess the truth is it's sitting right across from me in this canoe. 

 _I love you too,_  she signs. 

In that moment, I reach out to take her jaw in my palm, and lean in to connect my lips with hers. As we kiss, I forget about all the reminiscing I was doing. All the fears I used to have seem so distant now. Now, with her hand on my shoulder, I let the past disappear, and envision what tomorrow will be like with her, and the next day, and the day after that: a life spent seeing colours I'd never even known existed until I met her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all of you Irby shippers who came along this journey with me. Have a lovely night! I love you all! Goodbye!

**Author's Note:**

> Long first chapter, but I think it's cute. Also, no hate to the euphonium. It's the raddest instrument out there, so euphonium players rise up! Thanks for reading! Thanks! Love you all! Bye!


End file.
